


Sorry

by DirtyBangtanDesires



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Tease, Park Jimin moans, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Park Jimin (BTS), Sleeping Together, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBangtanDesires/pseuds/DirtyBangtanDesires
Summary: Jimin goes to apologize to you...and ends up holding you against the wall.In which you and Jimin engage in some before bed fun.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I love listening to the full length Serendipity with this... I think I listened to it almost nonstop while writing this.
> 
> Enjoy, and leave kudos!

"Babe?"  
  
Jimin knocked on the door, and finding it unlocked (fortunately for him), peeked in.  
  
You sat curled up in a corner, silent tears pouring down your face. He slowly opened the door and slipped in. He approached you slowly, and knelt down in front of you.  
  
"(Y/N)," he said, and gently tried to pull your hands away from your face. You stubbornly refused, and so he sensibly gave up on that tactic.  
  
"Babe, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" You launched yourself forward, wrapping your arms around Jimin, who fell over onto his back. "Yes," you sniffed. Jimin wrapped his arms around you, and pressed a kiss to your lips. He held it there for a long time, and then broke away and breathed "(Y/N), how can I make it up to you?"  
  
You felt his abdomen twitch under you and a small shiver run through his body. His face turned a light pink, and you smiled before pressing a kiss to his open mouth. Your fingers curled into his hair as you kissed him, rendering him totally helpless as he lay underneath you.  
  
You pulled away slowly, gently biting his lower lip and tugging it slightly as your lips left Jimin's. "You can love me like no one else." His face took on a darker shade of pink. "Love you...as in... _make_ love to you?" Your knee went between his legs, rubbing on his crotch. He groaned, and you said "Don't tell me you don't want to, because I know you do."

Jimin groaned again as your knee did it again, and gasped "I do, (Y/N)." You nodded and pressed another kiss to his plump, pink lips.  
  
His arms went around your waist, holding you close to his body. You pulled away and kissed him again, running your tongue lightly along the seam of his lips, rubbing your leg against his crotch again. A shiver racked his body and he groaned again. He opened his lips, granting you admission to his mouth. You french kissed him, your tongue meeting his for the first time.  
  
His eyes closed, he gave you the reins to lead kissing. You kissed him, slowly getting more heated and more passionate as you went. Your hand went down to his crotch, and began rhythmically stroking his member through his pants. He moaned and shifted under you.

Then Jimin rolled you over so that he lay on top of you. He smiled, and leaned in and pressed his pink lips to yours.  
  
You barely knew what was happening, but then Jimin was sitting up and shrugging the jacket off his shoulders, and then pulling off his Tshirt. _Damn_ , he had some fine abs. Wait, were those _tattoos?!_

You touched the spots on his side and ribs where the black ink marked his skin. "Are those _tattoos_ , Park Jimin?" He looked down. "No, they're temporary tattoo-sticker things BigHit had me put on for a performance."

You nodded, running your fingers down his stomach to rest on his waistline. Your fingers slowly worked at the button, and you could visibly see his erection hardening through his pants. You took your sweet time on the zipper, and when you finally tugged his pants down, Jimin was shaking with expectation.

"Just get on with it," he panted, but you smirked. "We'll see," you murmured, and slowly pulled his pants all the way off. Jimin whimpered when you got on your knees, and reached out, massaging his erection through his underwear. "Oooh," he moaned as you leaned forward and placed a kiss on the bulge in his underwear.

He grabbed handfuls of your hair, and groaned "Just fucking take it off or I will, (Y/N)." You smiled and complied, yanking down his underwear to his ankles. He let out a long breath when his erection sprang free, but sucked it in real quick when you kissed it lightly.

"Get up," he commanded, and you did. Jimin almost literally ripped your clothes off, and in about twenty seconds flat you were naked. Jimin put his hands on your shoulders and walked you back to the wall.

When your shoulder blades touched the wall, Jimin picked you up, spreading your legs apart so that his hips were in between them. Your arms went around his shoulders, and Jimin growled "Do you want to do it like this or facing the wall?" You opted for something new, and breathed "Let's do it so I'm facing the wall."

Jimin complied, dropped your legs, and spun you around, pressing your body against the wall. Then his hand went down to your vagina, feeling for your entrance hole. You moaned quietly as he found it, and positioned his penis at it.

Then his hands went around your hips, and he slowly penetrated you. You let out a loud, low moan, and Jimin exhaled a large breath, his inhale so jagged it could cut glass. He pulled back out, and then gently thrusted in again.

Your boobs pressed painfully against the wall, and you pushed off the wall a little, bracing your hands against it. Jimin thrusted in and out again, earning a moan from you. As Jimin picked up the pace little by little, both of your breaths grew deeper and quicker.

"Oooooh," Jimin moaned as he thrusted in hard. Your moan was way higher and a lot longer. Your breath was rushing past your lips as you panted, little whimpers escaping after each thrust into you.

The wet, slapping sound of Jimin's erection pounding into you was filling the room. His little moans of pleasure, his heavy breathing did nothing but make you want him more. "Ugh, Chim, faster!" You cried, and Jimin accordingly picked up his pace.

Your head leaned against the wall, sweat dripping down your body as Jimin rocked it. Your legs tingled as his hips slammed against your ass, and Jimin's little grunts and whimpers were ringing in your ears.

"Touch me, Jimin," you moaned, grabbing his hand and placing it firmly on one of your aching breasts. He groaned and squeezed your boob, his fingers teasing your nipple. "O _fuck_ , Jimin, just like that!" You cried, seizing your other breast in your left hand.

Jimin continued to hammer into you, his sweaty head resting on your bare back as he pinched and teased your nipple, fondling your breast. You moaned like crazy at the stimulation he was giving your nerves, and Jimin panted as he thrusted into you, in and out, in and out.

Then you pushed his hand away from your breast, returning it to your hip and bracing both your hands against the wall as you breathed hard. Jimin's breathing was so fucking heavy and seductive that you thought you could cum by just listening to it.

Your orgasm was rapidly approaching, the knot in your stomach unbelievably tight. Your own breathing was jerky and uneven, little moans leaving your open lips as Jimin pumped in and out of you. You heard him swallow hard.

"(Y-Y/N)," he whimpered, his voice breaking as he thrusted in. "(Y/N)..." Your breath caught in your throat. Hearing him say your name like that, like he _needed_ you, was the sweetest sound you'd ever heard in your entire life. "(Y/N)," he cried again, his plump lips brushing your shoulder blade, his hips slamming into your ass.

That was enough to push you over the edge.

"JIMIN!!" You screamed his name as he thrusted in one more time, and Jimin let loose a strangled cry, pulling you back onto his erection so that he could go in as far as possible. Your body stiffened as your orgasm broke loose, sending waves of pleasure through your entire nervous system. Jimin screamed as he came inside you, spilling his seed into you.

Jimin stood there for a while, his shaking hands still on your hips, his heaving chest pressed against your back. Fuck, you were going to get turned on again if he kept breathing like that. When Jimin finally pulled away and removed himself from you, you sagged against the wall.

Jimin gently turned you around, pressing his trembling body to yours, placing a soft kiss on your lips. "I vote sleep," you murmured after he pulled away, and Jimin nodded wearily. "Sounds great." Then Jimin's lips nuzzled your neck. "I love you," he whispered huskily, and you shivered. "I love you too Chim, but you're going to have to get off me unless you want to be responsible for pleasing me again."

Jimin laughed, but removed his body from yours. "Any other time," he said, "And I'd gladly do it, (Y/N)." You giggled as he helped you to your bedroom. "I know you would."

Jimin's pajamas lay on the floor where he had left them, and he just threw them on as you put on your pajamas. You flopped onto the bed, and Jimin landed next to you.

You always thought Jimin looked sexy in everything, but sleepy, just-had-sex-with-you Jimin with his white Tshirt and black shorts was your favorite. Jimin opened his eyes, gazing at you with such complete love that you felt like a puddle.

"Goodnight Jimin," you announced, turning off the light and snuggling under the covers before he could turn you on any more. Then Jimin snuggled up to you, curling his body to fit around yours.

"Goodnight (Y/N)," he murmured, yawning. You smiled, your eyes closing. "I love you," he sighed sleepily, and with your last bit of consciousness you responded "I love you."

Jimin had the last words that night with "I love you most."

And for once, you didn't object to that being true. 


End file.
